


Blue Years

by Saanak



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (they were totally together but y'know), Gen, this can be read as romantic or platonic, yes this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: Maria has spent six years grieving her best friend.





	Blue Years

**Author's Note:**

> If I recall correctly, in the movie Maria says she believed Carol was too stubborn to die, but I think she had come to terms with the fact that Carol was gone.  
> This story can be read as a complement to my other story Silence, but there's no need to read it to understand this one.  
> All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own, my Frenchy brain not being the best at proof-reading.  
> Enjoy !

The woman who appears in the garage isn’t Maria’s Carol. There’s a lost look in her eyes that wasn’t there 6 years ago. There’s no recognition of her or Monica.

But as they talk, her Carol shines through this… Vers. She’s just as determined to do the right thing, just as snarky.

Maria cannot tell anyone how Carol’s return is affecting her. No one knows what they were to each other.

* * *

The day Carol had ~~died~~ disappeared; Maria hadn’t allowed herself to cry in front of others. Not her parents, not Monica.

She had waited until Monica was asleep to go to her own bedroom and scream into her pillow until her throat was sore.

A week later, the few things that Carol didn’t keep at Maria’s place were delivered – there was no one else to give them to.

Carol was gone. One morning she was knocking at Maria’s door at the crack of dawn, the next… she wasn’t. And Dr. Lawson, their only ally, was gone too. Her project terminated. If it hadn’t been for Monica… well, no, Maria wouldn’t have given up either way, but Monica’s presence certainly helped. Even if her questions about Aunty Carol were difficult to handle.

Maria wished she hadn’t the responsibility of explaining what death was to her 5 year-old. But telling her that Carol was gone on a mission – or vacation – could only last so long.

By the gods it hurt. She had so much she still wanted to say to Carol. Maria had felt the weight of being a single parent for the first time since Monica was born. She missed her best friend, she missed her partner, she missed that other opinion when it came to… anything really (truly a testament to how much of a pain in the ass Carol was), but mostly when Maria was worried about raising Monica right. 

Hell, Maria missed the teasing, and yes, she even missed Carol enabling Monica and her shenanigans.

Carol had always been there, from the beginning. Even with the help of her parents, it was hard to reconcile her work and her personal life. It felt like she was always neglecting one of the two.

At least the guys at work had cut her some slack after she had punched one until he blacked out. The punishment had been hard, and she had been on toilet duty for months, but they had understood the message.

Carol had always stood by her.

She wanted to tell her how grateful she was for Carol’s existence and for her unweathering support. Even Maria’s parents had doubted some of her choices – but Carol was always there to help weigh the pros and cons, and once Maria had made a choice, Avenger would stand by her and not argue a second more.

* * *

So she had mourned Carol as best as she could. Without any official recognition of the death of her best friend. 

She quit the military as soon as doable and moved back to Louisiana, far away from a house full of Carol’s presence and places where all she could do was remember her.

* * *

 

So no, the woman who appears in her garage isn’t Maria’s Carol, but that bittersweet knowledge is still better than this endless grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are a writer's sustenance, so feel free to leave them! (and don't hesitate to send me prompts on here or on tumblr, i'm alexdumas-ghost there!)


End file.
